


Ain't it Fun.

by gyufan2303



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Guess who's who, M/M, lots of swearing, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble in the form of a series of text messages between Nakta and Hansol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't it Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i read on one of the toppdogg power points floating around on tumblr that theyre actually bffs? idk but i got inspired enough to write this XD 
> 
> see if you can guess who's who, tho it shud be pretty obvious (hopefully T_T)

[1:37 AM] **He won’t stop touching Doldol**

[1:37 AM] _Claw his eyes out_

[1:38 AM] **What crawled up your ass**

[1:38 AM] _Nothing for a while that’s the problem_

[1:39] _Why you offering_

[1:41 AM] **No thanks I’m too busy trying to get this idiot away from my Doldol**

 

 

[8:42 PM] _Why is he such a drama queen_

[8:42 PM] **Really you of all people are asking this question**

[8: 46 PM] _I don’t understand why he has to wait till he’s reached his fucking limit before he tells me I’m doing something wrong and then he just loses it out of the blue_

[8:46 PM] **How are you still so bad at reading him**

[8:47 PM] _You don’t think I fucking ask myself that every time_

[8:47 PM] **Where is he now**

[8:48 PM] _Jiho took him out somewhere_

 

[8:56 PM] **You wanna come play with Doldol**

 

 

 

[2:42 AM] _Why don’t you sit next to Taeyang hyung anymore_

[2:44 AM] **Unlike you I can take hints**

[2:45 AM] _But you’re not that annoying why would he want to get rid of you and not have sex whenever he wants_

[2:49 AM] **He said I was distracting him and he wants to take a break from relationships and work on his lyrics**

[2:53 AM] _He’s fucking Dongsun hyung isn’t he_

 

[3:13 AM] **Yeah**

 

 

 

[2: 15 AM] _I hate him_

[2:15 AM] **He’s just doing his job.**

[2:15 AM] _Don’t you fucking dare take his side_

[2:16 AM] _He only ever gets that angry at me and its always for no fucking reason_

[2:16 AM] _I don't care if he's the leader he has no right to just blow up at me like that, we’re all fucking tired_

[2:17 AM] _I could dance circles around him in my sleep_

[2:17 AM] **He knows that that’s why he’s so mad that you kept messing up**

[2:17 AM] _He never talks to anyone else like that its not fucking fair_

[2:20 AM] _I don’t want to be here_

[2:20 AM] **Don’t say that you’ve worked too hard to get here**

[2:20 AM] _Its fucking true_

[2:22 AM] **I think he’s just doing it coz he likes you and he’s angry at himself for it**

[2:23 AM] _Your supposed to be good at reading people, this isn’t a time to fucking joke_

[2:23 AM] **I’m serious**

[2:35 AM] _Keep your stupid ass thoughts to yourself_

 

 

 

[1:51 PM] _My arm fucking hurts_

[1:51 PM] **Take some pain killers**

[1:52 PM] _I fucking did_

[1:52 PM] _At least I don’t have to dance_

[1:52 PM] _Having fun at practise_

[1:53] **Fuck you**

[1:53] _I wouldn’t mind_

[1:53] **I guess I should’ve seen that coming**

[1:54 PM] _J_

[1:55 PM] **How are you doing**

[1:56 PM] _It feels weird being alone_

[1:57 PM] **I thought you’d like it**

[1:57 PM] _Me too_

[1:59 PM] **Gotta go break’s over hang in there**

 

 

 

[1:39 AM] **He’s being a dick to you**

[1:39 AM] _Thanks genius I hadn’t noticed_

[1:40 AM] **Its pissing me off**

[1:40 AM] **I’m going to punch him one of these days**

[1:40 AM] _I can fight my own fucking battles_

[1:41 AM] **Apparently not**

[1:41 AM] _Fuck you no one’s even noticed_

[1:41 AM] _There’s nothing to notice_

[1:42 AM] _He just needs some space_

[1:44 AM] **What are you gonna do if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore**

 

[1:53 AM] _Then I guess you’re all I have_

[1:54 AM] _It’s not so bad_

 

[2:05 AM] **If it makes you feel any better you’re all I have too**

[2:06 AM] **I’m depressed now and it’s making Doldol sad too**

 

 

 

[3:12 AM] _I got a shit tonne of snacks today feeling so good_

[3:13 AM] **Save some of the pocky for me**

[3:13 AM] _Trade for the cute cat headband the girl with the pink shirt gave you_

[3:14 AM] **Deal**

 

 

 

[10: 28 AM] **I get really angry when I see them together**

[10:28 AM] _Mentally claw his eyes out_

[10:31 AM] **It’s actually pretty scary what I do to him in my head when I’m this angry**

[10:32 AM] _I really think I’ve had a good influence on you._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! criticism and feedback would be appreciated! i didnt use punctuation coz no1 txts with grammar in mind (right?)  
> i hope it was obvious enough who's who... 
> 
> foul mouth Hansol is addicting XD


End file.
